


Shimmering Satin

by liketolaugh



Series: To My Dear and Loving Husband [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Autistic Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Blow Jobs, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Desperation Play, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Nonbinary Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Orgasm Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Soft Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketolaugh/pseuds/liketolaugh
Summary: In the middle of an art exhibit, a step and a half behind Markus and surrounded by a crowd of strangers, Connor bites the inside of his cheek and tries not to rub his thighs together too obviously around the buzz in his skirt. He has to wait until they get home. He'd agreed to wait until they got home.God, but Markus loved working him up too much.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: To My Dear and Loving Husband [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814974
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Shimmering Satin

_Virtual Reality_ was arguably the biggest android cultural event of the year, bringing together over two hundred android artists to show off nearly a thousand displays. Markus had pulled together the first one in a hurry, late in the spring after the revolution, and then, delighted by the enthusiasm and positive attention the event drew, had done so again every year since.

This was not that exhibition; that had been last month, and thanks to Markus’ hard work, it had once again gone off without a hitch. It had left him exhausted but satisfied, Connor almost as much so, and had been the most successful to date; the third annual exhibition had brought in more than fifty thousand guests, and Markus had been thrilled. This event was just one of the many spin-offs that followed it, fundraisers and focused events, this one dedicated to the families that had formed in the years since the revolution.

It was also, unbeknownst to the rest of the guests, part of their own private celebration – Markus’ little reward for his success.

An hour into the four hour event, the stern edges of Connor’s expression were melting in a way no one but Markus was likely to recognize. He felt warm all over, and the space between his thighs tingled and ached faintly.

Markus had carefully stacked the deck as much against Connor as possible. He was wearing a very particular suit, the well-cut steel gray one, generic and easily replaceable but still accenting his best features, which he only brought out when sex was on his mind. He touched Connor constantly, lightly, on the arm and thigh and waist, lingering and noticeable. And he’d adjusted his settings until the light stubble of his facial hair had thickened into a thick shadow of a beard, just enough to accent his face instead of hide it.

The first time he’d tried that out, Connor’s knees had all but given out under them, and the only reason it took ten minutes for Markus to bury his face between their thighs was because Markus was teasing them. His reaction to the look hadn’t faded much since then.

The loose black velvet blouse they wore trapped the heat against them, the silk lining sliding against their skin. The faint pink satin skirt, carefully slit for maximum flexibility, flowed around his calves, an elegant black ribbon-bow choker clasped snugly around his throat- and a small vibrator under Markus’ control was buzzing away on its lowest setting, deep in Connor’s cunt.

Connor could remember times they had been on their knees, half of Markus’ cock down their throat, and not wanted to fuck him this badly.

The overwhelming sensory experience left him distant and distracted during the event itself, which luckily was not a particular departure from his norm; it was Markus who was the star of these events, moving from person to person and entertaining conversation with each of them almost like a friend. It was admirable to behold, Markus’ charisma, and it never got old.

Connor, on the other hand, trailed behind him, tense and flushed a pale blue, trying not to think of how wet he’d be if he hadn’t cut off lubricant flow to his lower regions. Markus’ hand brushing over theirs was their main guidance, following the other in blind faith as they maintained a careful awareness of their surroundings otherwise.

The catalyst for the evening was the trial run of a new program: it gave Markus the slightest bit of control over Connor’s system. Not much, and not anything Connor couldn’t override- but some.

Specifically, it gave Markus control over Connor’s ability to orgasm.

As far as Connor knew, Markus had commissioned it from Josh on quite a bit more than a whim; it had been intended as an early birthday present for Connor, but Markus was so excited that Connor had suggested they move it up, guiltily aware that they weren’t quite as into it as Markus was.

Which was not. To say that Connor was not enjoying it.

As though on cue, Markus reached up to tug on Connor’s collar, gentle enough to be an affectionate nudge, and Connor swayed just a little closer as if magnetized, biting down a gasp as his inner thighs pulsed with arousal. Markus smiled at him, pleased and smug, and then turned away to entertain the next guest.

The vibrator ticked up a little, thrumming gently against his inner walls and sending sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine. Connor squeezed his thighs together tightly, relieved he was wearing a skirt instead of something more obvious.

“Thank you for your support,” Markus said warmly to the man in front of him, reaching out to shake his hand. Connor spared a thought to be glad that contact poisons weren’t a concern for androids, with how often Markus did this. “Q Pendelton, right? My father has been following your work, but we haven’t had a chance to meet until now-”

Connor followed along halfheartedly, forcing himself to scan the crowd for any signs of unrest. There weren’t any, as expected; there was a screening process for most of the attendants of the smaller events, Markus concerned as always for his fellow androids, and for the most part people hovered by displays and discussed the with visible enthusiasm and even with warmth.

A successful event overall. No surprise, of course – Markus had more than adequate practice by now.

Connor bit their cheek and only just kept their hips from swaying, their thighs wanting to rub together to offset the buzz in their sensitive cunt. Only self-control kept their breathing even and their expression neutral.

Not a single one of the people around them, including the man enthusing quietly over Markus’ work right now, knew what they were doing, and Connor wanted to keep it that way. The hot tension between his legs was for Markus alone.

God, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Two hours into the event, Markus took Connor by the elbow and steered him into a nearby hallway. Connor complied without hesitation, his sensitive skin rippling with warmth and the firm grip of Markus’ hand burning sweetly into his chassis.

Markus had turned up the vibrator twice more in the last hour, and it now buzzed away just below the middle mark, humming too close to Connor’s artificial g-spot and making his hips twitch every so often. It felt so achingly _good._

Connor wanted to come.

They went down three hallways, muffling the sound of the event, before Markus finally turned and pushed Connor into the wall, giving him a heated, adoring look even as he all but melted against Connor, hip to hip and calf to calf. Connor slackened too, dropping his weight against the wall and letting his head fall back.

“You’re doing so beautifully,” Markus told them huskily, leaning down to nose against Connor’s throat, and then mouth at it, still talking even as his lips and the scratchy stubble of his _beard_ sent shocks of pleasure down to Connor’s stiff and aching clit. “God, Connor, I haven’t told you enough how wonderful you look tonight, and you look even prettier when you’re trying not to let anyone see how _horny_ you are, I just want to…”

He bit down on the curve of Connor’s neck, too gentle to leave a lingering mark, and Connor moaned softly, involuntarily reaching down to cup Markus’ ass and tug him closer, making the other grind lightly against them, cock hardening as he released his own overrides.

Ordinarily, Connor made at the _very_ least a token effort to dissuade Markus from making out with him in the back halls of events. It was bad form, for one thing, and came with a worrying risk of being caught. That was publicity they did not need.

But God. He was so _hot,_ and Markus’ hips felt so good rubbing against theirs, and then his thigh jammed between Connor’s and his mouth was on theirs, cheek scraping against Connor’s and his wet tongue in their mouth and fuck, Connor was so close, so close, riding Markus’ thigh with all of the desperation of the last two hours, the lines of the skirt pulling tight around their hips. Markus’ hands worked under the velvet blouse and over their hot skin, setting off sensors all over their body, and the hard line of his cock ground against Connor with abandon.

Connor whimpered helplessly against Markus’ mouth as the denial program kept him from coming no matter how hard he tried. It left him teetering on the edge, overheated and throbbing, the rhythm of the vibrator thrumming through his whole body.

And it felt so _good,_ an ecstatic sort of torture that left Connor weak and dizzy with pleasure, arms clinging to Markus’ shoulders and panting against his mouth more than kissing him.

“Oh God, Markus,” he mumbled, flushed and overwhelmed, and Markus laughed and finally pulled away, still rubbing against him with his own sort of reckless delight.

“Beautiful, baby,” Markus assured him earnestly, breathless and pleased, and Connor whined a little, hips bucking involuntarily. “Are you enjoying yourself, Connor? Do you like carrying a little secret around inside you, reminding you who you come home to?”

“Yeah,” Connor breathed, focusing fuzzily on Markus, Markus’ grin and Markus’ eyes and jaw and the pleased crinkle of his cheeks. “It’s- it’s good, Markus. Can, can you…?”

He tilted his head up, and Markus caught on after only a moment, bringing one hand up to tug gently at the cloth collar around Connor’s throat. Connor moaned again, soft and shaky, and collapsed just a little more against the wall, hips still twitching against Markus’ thigh, rubbing his hot vulva against it the best he could through the skirt.

“Oh God, Markus,” Connor said again, raspy and wanton, looking up at Markus through heavy eyelids. Then, with a great force of will, they licked their lips, swallowed, and shakily pushed Markus away, shaking themself like a dog. “God- _shit._ We should…” He reached up, ran his fingers through his hair, lingered over the collar on the way back down, and finished weakly, “Get back to the event.”

When they looked up, Markus was smiling at him, soft and affectionate, and landed a kiss on their cheek that, though chaste, still made them shiver with sensitivity.

“You’re right,” Markus said fondly, pulling away and letting him go, then appearing to change his mind and returning to straighten Connor’s clothing for him. “RA9, you look beautiful, have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?”

“Once or twice,” Connor said, smiling faintly, and tried to force the throbbing in his cunt to calm down – easier said than done when Markus turned the vibrator up another notch. _“A-ah!”_

Markus caught him when he stumbled, kissed him on the cheek again, and asked, “Too much?”

Connor swallowed. “N-no.” It just left his thoughts thick and liquid, focused on the pleasure radiating outward from his pulsing cunt. It wasn’t- too much.

He swallowed again.

Markus studied him for a moment, and then smiled, warm and mischievous. “You really do enjoy this, don’t you, sweetheart?”

Connor exhaled, slow and shaky. “Mmnm,” he mumbled incoherently, and then, “Let’s go make sure the room hasn’t devolved into chaos in your absence.”

He wasn’t going to last the entire event at this rate, let alone the entire event, the whole trip home, and whatever Markus had planned for after that. If his lubrication was on, he’d be leaving stains on the ground where he stood already.

But he didn’t want to admit that, so he’d have to trick Markus into letting up a little before then. Already, a dazed idea started to form in his arousal-soaked mind, just begging to be carried out.

Until then- he let Markus grab his arm again, making him want to twitch in pleasure all over again, and lead him back out into the busy crowd, expertly searching out anyone he hadn’t yet greeted like the charismatic leader he always managed to be.

Connor thought absently of the fact that no one but Connor knew that Markus had only just reactivated his overrides, keeping his cock soft and his pants dry, and tried not to whimper as his thighs throbbed again. He could feel eyes on him, and while he knew the actual cause was the contrast of his outfit against his appearance, right now it made his skin burn with want.

Instead, he went back to scanning the crowd, expression still carefully neutral save the tight lines around his eyes.

* * *

An hour before the end of the event, Connor tugged on Markus’ arm, and Markus turned, studied him, and smirked just a little, accented by the faint, dark beard, before following him out into the hall without a word.

With a single-minded determination, driven by the throbbing they could feel now in almost their whole body, Connor made a beeline towards a single-stall bathroom marked in the floor plans, pushed Markus inside, locked the door, and dropped to their knees with a crack, rubbing their cheek against Markus’ groin and feeling the cock there rapidly inflate to life.

“Jesus, Connor,” Markus said thickly, fingers threading through Connor’s hair and keeping them in place.

Connor hummed dazedly, mouthed at the hard line under the slacks for a moment, and then reached up to fumble with the fastenings to take Markus’ cock out.

His desperation, while not entirely feigned, was not entirely honest either. He wanted _Markus_ to be turned on, to be impatient- to let Connor put his mouth on his cock and let him make Markus come.

Still. His body throbbed with warmth. Every slide of silk against his skin made him shiver, and even the taut pull of his skirt tangling around his legs felt luxurious. The buzz of the vibrator hummed up and down his spine, making his mind fuzzy with hot, dizzying arousal. Even as one hand successfully released Markus’ cock from his suit pants, the other plunged under Connor’s waistband to rub fervently into the cleft of his cunt.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Markus was saying already, soft and pleased and affectionate, listing back against the wall of the public bathroom. “God, look how eager you are, you must be so fucking hot- _ohfuckConnor.”_

Connor swallowed half of Markus’ cock in one go, relishing the slide of his lips over the hard shaft, eyelids fluttering as the feeling set off another wave of lust and pleasure through his whole frame. They bobbed, letting Markus tug their hair gently and then drop one hand to rub at the line of their collar appreciatively. Pulled off, licked up the line of the throbbing vein under Markus’ cock, and then swallowed him again.

Markus moaned, hips jerking.

“Fuck, Connor,” he breathed, hot with desire enough to make Connor whimper. “Shit, sweetheart, I’ve never seen you want it this bad. _Hell.”_

Connor was so sensitive it felt more like Markus was fucking his cunt than his mouth. He had _never_ wanted it this bad. They suckled at Markus’ cock, rubbed the underside with their tongue, and moaned around it, rubbing vigorously at their cunt under their underwear.

His sensitive ears caught Markus starting to purr, internal fans whirring in his frantic attempts to cool down amid his arousal. Connor redoubled his efforts, burying his nose against Markus’ groan and then dropping back down to lap at the broad head, listening to Markus gasp and groan, swearing under his breath.

Connor looked up at Markus through his eyelashes, watching him fall apart. It usually took longer, which was the first outward indication Connor had seen that Markus was nearly as affected as Connor was.

Just as Markus’ cock started to twitch against Connor’s tongue, he pulled off, wrapped his hand around the base, squeezed, and tilted his head up, angling just right to show off the collar Markus had picked out for him.

“Please can I come, Markus?” he asked, soft and plaintive. “Please, Markus, I’m so hot, I’ve been hot for hours, my skin is throbbing and I can’t think and it feels so fucking _good._ I want to come.”

Markus let out a shameless groan, slumping against the wall, and stared down at Connor through heavy-lidded eyes as he panted, cock throbbing under Connor’s fingers, fingers still rubbing into Connor’s hair.

Finally, Markus grinned at him, crooked and dazed. “I thought we agreed you wouldn’t come until we got home,” he teased.

Connor licked the tip of Markus’ cock, wishing there was something for him to taste there. Markus’ hips jerked, and he groaned, fingers tightening.

“Oh hell,” Markus hissed, and then, “Finish me off and I’ll eat you out as long as you want, sweetheart.”

That sounded wonderful to Connor; Markus eating him out with that heavy stubble was an almost divine experience at the best of times, and Connor felt like he would fall apart at the first touch of Markus’ tongue as it was.

Without answering verbally, Connor took Markus to the root and moaned again. Markus hissed, jerked, and then came in Connor’s mouth, deliberately and unfortunately dry, cock twitching frantically. Connor kept it in his mouth until it started to soften, and then reluctantly let go, rocked on his knees, and gave Markus a borderline desperate look, fingers still circling his clit urgently.

Markus panted for a moment, blissed-out and stunned, and then gave Connor a wild, reckless grin. “You want something, baby?”

“Mar- _kus,”_ Connor whined plaintively, rocking against his fingers, and Markus laughed.

“Oh, God, I love you,” he rasped, and then, without even putting his cock away, he leaned down, picked Connor up, and placed him on the broad counter. The vibrator stopped buzzing.

Connor spread his legs without hesitation, and Markus pushed up the slit satin skirt, pulled down Connor’s underwear, and tossed it aside carelessly. Then he leaned down, braced himself on Connor’s thighs, and pressed his mouth against Connor’s cunt, his stubble scraping sweetly over the inside of Connor’s thighs.

Connor threw their head back and cried out, hips jerking instantly at the touch of Markus’ dry lips and warm tongue, bliss against their overheated skin. Their hands went to the back of Markus’ head, urging him closer, and Markus went eagerly, lapping at Connor’s cunt like it was the only water in a desert. Connor whimpered, feeling waves of pleasure crash over him one after another, making him gasp and jerk and writhe- but the program didn’t release, so it just built and built and-

It was around that point that Connor registered the loophole in Markus’ promise.

He had promised to eat Connor out. He hadn’t promised to let him come.

Connor bit his tongue hard enough to set off warning messages in his HUD, and gave up entirely on staying quiet as Markus closed his lips around Connor’s clit and suckled eagerly, turning his head just enough for stubble to tickle Connor’s vulva, and then pushed his tongue deep into their cunt, earning a stuttering moan.

“Markus, Markus, fuck, oh God, oh fuck,” Connor sobbed, thighs twitching around Markus’ head, struggling to keep them from closing.

The pleasure spiraled up and out into oversensitivity, until tears were spilling down Connor’s face and he was struggling not to keen. Markus hummed his satisfaction against Connor’s cunt, and Connor realized he’d lost control of his lubrication function, and he was soaking Markus’ face whether he wanted to or not.

Connor had long lost track of time before Markus finally pulled away, wiping his mouth with clear and projected satisfaction. Connor couldn’t stop himself from crying, his hand shooting back to rub desperate circles into his cunt, though his loud moans quieted into whimpers.

“Oh God, it’s so much,” Connor babbled senselessly, and found themself sinking their fingers into their cunt, bumping against the inert vibrator, even though they knew it was hopeless, just for that little bit of extra stimulation. “Fuck, fuck, it’s so much Markus, ah ah _ah-”_

Through blurry vision, he saw Markus’ smug look dissolve into faint concern, and he came close enough to press his body against Connor’s in a way that was familiar and grounding, heavy rather than erotic.

“Shh,” Markus soothed, hand pressing over Connor’s to stop his frantic motions, flipping it over and holding it. “Shh, you’re okay, princess, you’re doing wonderfully, you’re doing so well, I can’t believe how well you’re doing.”

Connor registered that his LED was yellow, let go, and forced himself to breathe, eventually letting it drop back to blue, the frantic throb of his skin fading back into a faint, all-consuming pulse of warmth. Markus smiled at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling with warmth and his skin dimpling under the heavy stubble.

“You want to keep going?” Markus asked quietly, hands still twined with Connor’s. “Just say the word and I’ll go back down and help you finish.”

Connor whimpered, swallowed… and then shook his head mutely.

There was half an hour left in the event. Half an hour and then he could ride Markus’ cock until the sun rose.

God, he was going to lose his mind.

Markus stayed right there beside him, stroking Connor’s arms and back slow and firm, murmuring soothingly until Connor’s breath evened out and he stopped shaking. Connor nudged against the skin of his throat, shuddering, and bit lightly into the cloth to taste it as a distraction from the screaming sensitivity of his skin. Every slide of silk and satin felt like the light hum of a vibe against his sensors, and when his forearm brushed against the velvet surface of his blouse, he let out another shaky moan.

By the time they actually left the bathroom, Connor dazed and inattentive behind Markus, fingers clasped tightly on his sleeve as the noise of the crowd pressed in oppressively around them. The event was wrapping up, and they’d discovered that Connor’s slick function refused to deactivate again. It was another two minutes before Connor realized they’d forgotten to get back his underwear.

He didn’t hear a word Markus said for the next fifteen.

Finally, then, they were heading out the door, and the warm air hit Connor in a shivering rush while Markus steered him down the steps and out to the street, silently calling an autonomous taxi. Connor clung to him, barely keeping his balance, and counted out the seconds.

As soon as they were inside the taxi, Connor collapsed on Markus’ lap, hiked up his skirt, and rode Markus’ thigh shamelessly, smearing lubricant up and down the cloth, mewling in relief.

Markus inhaled sharply just in front of them, and then his hands were on Connor’s hips, guiding them gently, firm and steady.

“We’re so close, sweetheart,” Markus murmured, husky and soothing. “We’re almost home. You’re doing so well, you’ve been so good for me, princess, we’re almost home and then I’ll fuck you until you can’t walk.”

Connor tipped his head against Markus’ shoulder and keened softly. “Fuck, I’m going to lose my mind,” he whimpered. His slick cunt felt like heaven on Markus’ sturdy thigh, Markus warm where Connor was braced against him, every inch of his body aching to come.

Markus hadn’t even bothered turning the vibrator back on.

Markus chuckled, deep and husky and Connor keened again, hips jerking. Markus had let his cock harden again; Connor could feel it on his thigh.

“Oh, you’re _beautiful,”_ Markus rasped. “You’re perfect, do you even know what you look like, rutting against my thigh like you’re in heat, a crumpled needy mess just for me, your clothing all rumpled and all your composure gone-”

Markus kept talking until the taxi finally came to a halt outside their apartment building, and then, in his haste, he didn’t even bother trying to hide the large wet spot on his thigh, just straightened out Connor’s twisted skirt and helped them out like a classic gentlemen, firm grasp keeping Connor’s shaky knees steady.

The trip up was a blur, and as soon as the door shut behind them, Connor locked it with clumsy, hasty motions, and then turned and shoved Markus into the wall, desperate. Markus’ wide eyes stared back at him, startled, but Connor just pushed his cunt against Markus’ thigh and tried to remember to breathe.

His body thrummed with a constant, humming pleasure, every brush of air a kiss against his skin, sending ripples across his sensors. He could feel slick dripping down his thighs, uncontrolled and constant. He felt _intoxicated,_ drunk on lust, and he _wanted Markus’ cock._

“Please let me come,” he begged shamelessly, struggling to find enough leverage to rut through the confines of the skirt he hadn’t bothered to hike up. “Please, Markus, I’ve been so good, I need to come.”

For a moment, Markus just stared at him, pupils blown wide. Then he grinned at Connor, color flushing over his cheeks, and reached out to cup their face in his hands, pulled them forward, and kissed them, deep and hungry. Connor mewled into his mouth, struggling to rub against him, and Markus laughed.

“You’ve been the most perfect little princess I could have wished for,” Markus promised as soon as they split again. “And I’m going to make sure you come out of this so damn pleased you can’t see straight for a week. Come on, sweetheart, let’s see how well you can take my cock tonight.”

Connor shuddered in pleasure, letting Markus steer them on to the bedroom, but he didn’t even really let Markus kick the door shut before pushing him down onto the bed.

Markus was right; any composure Connor had had crumpled over an hour ago now, and he felt almost animal in his lust. Markus fell to the bed easily enough, so Connor struggled with his clothes, needing desperately to get them off. In his haste, the buttons of the suit snapped off, and one of the shoulders tore, and then it was off. Connor went after the pants, and the crotch seam of that ripped as well before Markus squirmed enough to help.

That was fine. That was fine. Markus had a sex-specific suit precisely because Connor had a bad habit of ripping things when sufficiently aroused.

Connor pushed his skirt into a tangle around his ankles, let the vibrator fall out with a clatter, and, unceremoniously, sank onto Markus’ cock with a moan of relief, wrapping his arms around Markus’ shoulders and tucking his face against the side of his boyfriend’s head.

Hours of being achingly empty, and Connor was finally stuffed comfortably full. He took a moment to relish it, shuddering through the waves of heat still rippling outward over his skin, and then started to ride it.

Oh, it felt so good, stretching him out exactly right and sending pure bliss up from the sensitive spots inside him as it rubbed hungrily across them. Markus rubbed his hands into Connor’s hips firmly, murmuring soothing, husky words, and Connor didn’t comprehend a single one.

But Connor _felt_ it the moment Markus released the denial program, and Connor’s body started to come, starting in his soaking, achy cunt and bolting up his spine and into his whole body until he was crying out, garbled and wanton, losing what little rhythm he’d had previously, shaking and clenching around Markus through the quivering, mind-blanking orgasm.

It went on.

And on.

And on.

By the end of it, Connor was whimpering, high and desperate, and only melted against Markus when the last sparks of pleasure finally stopped shocking their system, Markus’ rock-hard cock still deep inside them.

He heard Markus take in a quick, shallow breath, and then reach up to cup the back of Connor’s neck, oh-so-gently, and ask with a surprising amount of sympathy, “Are you done for the evening, honeybee?”

Connor was still mostly dressed; had his collar on and his twisted and rumpled velvet blouse and the skirt still tangled around his ankles.

He was still hot.

“Markus, if you don’t fuck me I’m going to stuff my entire hand in my cunt and see if that works almost as well,” he rasped out without lifting his head, shivering against Markus. He was too exhausted to do anything of the sort, of course, but God, he was so _horny._

Markus laughed, and Connor could feel it in his whole body. Then they felt Markus reach down and pull their skirt off the rest of the way, dropping it to the side, and then the shirt, up and over their head.

The collar stayed on, and when Markus tugged at it playfully, Connor mewled, foggy with pleasure and registering nothing but the way the cloth rubbed so enticingly over the skin of his throat.

“Beautiful,” Markus said again, soft, and then rolled them over until he was pressing Connor against the mattress, smiling down at him, pleased and smug and flustered.

And then he fucked into Connor, slow and deep, and Connor arched and trembled and moaned, loud and shaky, feeling every thrust in his entire sensor array, from his fingertips to his toes to his tongue. Markus rocked into Connor, and pleasure cascaded over him.

Fuck, he was going to come again.

“You’re so perfect for me, princess,” Markus crooned over him, pressing kisses to his cheeks and forehead and nose and unresponsive mouth. “I love you so much, you did so well, you feel so fucking tight around my cock, so hot and wet and needy, _God,_ you look like you’re fucking drunk on my cock, so much like mine, my sweet little sentinel darling, my princess, my treasure.”

 _“Markus,”_ Connor keened weakly, as Markus’ thrusts sped up. His fingers twitched in the covers, but he was too exhausted even to tear at them.

Pressure built anew in Connor’s gut, Markus’ thick cock rubbing around inside him, sparking it to life and making him squirm and jerk, and he whined, hips flexing and rolling, listening to Markus pant and moan and babble.

“Oh baby, oh sweetheart, Connor, Connor, Con I’m gonna, I-”

His hand bolted to Connor’s clit and rubbed twice, and it was so sudden, so unexpected, so _much_ on top of everything that already cast a haze over Connor’s mind and body that Connor jerked, shouted, and came in another blissful, dizzying quake, just as strong as the first, springing tears to his eyes and helpless, wracking cries from his chest even as Markus gasped and moaned and spilled into him, thrusting wildly.

By the time Markus collapsed next to Connor, slipping out and letting him leak, Connor was too wrung out to huddle into him the way he wanted. Happily, Markus knew him well, and as soon as the other android recovered, he pulled Connor against him, murmuring praise and reassurances while Connor shivered, reaching up to stroke their hair gently.

It was solid and grounding, helping Connor to settle into their skin again, forehead pressed to the underside of Markus’ jaw. His breath evened out slowly, the twitches of oversensitivity working themselves out as the minutes slipped by.

At some point, he let out a choked moan of protest as the stickiness between his thighs became too much, and Markus slipped away with whispers of reassurance before almost immediately returning with a damp cloth, cleaning Connor off in loving, careful motions. When Connor reached out for him, he dropped it and climbed back into bed and pulled Connor close to him again.

No one could make Connor feel cared-for like Markus did. He curled back into Markus, slowly settling down, and felt Markus pull the covers over both of them, shielding them from the room’s air flow. Fingers tangled into the hair at the base of Connor’s head, gentle and tugging, and he sighed with a much more relaxed kind of pleasure.

“Did you have fun?” he mumbled at last, without looking up from where his face was hidden in Markus’ shoulder again.

 _“So much,”_ Markus said, emphatically enough to make Connor smile sleepily. “Did you enjoy yourself, sweetheart? All good in the end?”

“Was a little much,” he muttered, and Markus chuckled guiltily, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Connor sighed, pleased. “Maybe with a reduced duration… or less stimulation.”

“Of course, princess,” Markus promised instantly.

Connor hummed against Markus’ shoulder, not opening his eyes, and then asked, “Read to me?”

Instead of answering, Markus started to recite a passage from _The Palace of Laughter_ , approximately where they’d left off before. It was nice, to hear Markus’ voice when Connor still felt sensitive and rattled, and his hand remained on the back of their head as if to keep him close and safe.

He slipped into stasis without noticing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a MESS and I have no impulse control whatsoever, thank you. In my defense, I've been looking forward to this piece in particular for a couple months.
> 
> Markus enjoys coming up with ways to drive Connor insane.


End file.
